This invention is related to an elevated bird house feeder.
Bird feeders are commonly used by many homeowners. The bird feeder normally includes a feeder bowl or penthouse spacedly positioned above a feeding floor supported by a post. However, squirrels can crawl up the post and cross the bottom of the floor to eat the bird food on the feeding floor.